Clean Up!
by mrs.vienna
Summary: Eine alternative Geschichte zur Lucas North/John Bateman Affäre im Sinne von "Don't kill the hero! So hätte es auch laufen können...


**Clean up**

**Prolog**

Vor drei Tagen schien sein wiederaufgebautes Lebens als Lucas North wie ein Kartenhaus zusammenzufallen. John Bateman war zurück in Form eines lang vergessenen Gesichtes aus seiner Vergangenheit. Vaughn Edwards hatte ihn gefunden, und mit ihm ein Koffer voller Sachen aus seinem vorherigen Leben als John.

Vor fünfzehn Jahren war Vaughn sein Partner in Dakar gewesen. In Dakar hatte er sein Leben als John Bateman verspielt, als er den größten Fehler in seinem Leben gemacht hatte. Hinterher hatte sich alles verändert. Und nun waren alle seine quälenden Ängste und verdrängten Erinnerungen zurück. Vaughn kannte die ganze Wahrheit und hatte versucht ihn zu erpressen.

Drei Tage lang hatte er wie in einem Trance gelebt, aber genug war genug. Er hatte eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Was sollte er machen? Die Frage war: Wer bin ich? Bin ich John Bateman, oder bin ich Lucas North? Plötzlich war es ihm klar was er tun musste. Es gab da jemanden, der die Entscheidung für ihn treffen konnte: Harry! Er musste mit Harry sprechen.

**1\. Kapitel**

Er rief Harry an. Es war bereits Abend und er hoffte Harry würde Zeit für ihn haben.

„Harry, ich bin's, Lucas. Ich stecke in Schwierigkeiten. Können wir reden?", fragte Lucas.

Harry erwiderte sofort: „Klar, Lucas. Gib mir dreißig Minuten und ich komme zu Dir nach Hause."

„Danke, Harry", sagte Lucas erleichtert und legte auf.

Die nächste halbe Stunde war eine Tortur für ihn. Die längsten dreißig Minuten seines Lebens, so schien es. Ruhelos tigerte er durch seine Wohnung. Er war sehr vorsichtig in der Möblierung gewesen, so dass nichts persönliches ihn gefährden konnte. Es war ein steriler, gefühlloser Ort, nicht behaglich, sondern eher praktisch. Sein Bücherregal zum Beispiel enthielt nur weitverbreitete Bestseller wie John le Carré und Tom Clancy. Das einzige Zugeständnis an seine Persönlichkeit waren die wenigen Drucke von William Blakes Gemälden an seinen Wänden. Es gab keine Fotos oder persönlichen Briefe in seinem Besitz. Angst ergriff ihn vollkommen. Waren alle diese Bemühungen umsonst? War Harry gewillt ihm zu helfen, oder hatte er zu flüchten wie damals in Dakar. Seine Hände zitterten als er sich sein Gesicht im Badezimmer wusch. Er war nicht sicher, dass er fliehen konnte, aber er war sicher, dass er nicht wieder ins Gefängnis gehen konnte. Hunderte von Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf. Er war total durcheinander. Letztendlich kam Harry an, und er brachte eine Flasche guten Whiskys mit sich.

Harry sagte: „So, Lucas, ich denke wir benötigen etwas zu trinken. Erzähl mir, was ist los?"

„Harry, du weißt ich habe die letzten fünfzehn Jahre meines Lebens dem Service gewidmet. Ich war loyal zu Königin und Vaterland. Acht Jahre im russischen Gefängnis habe ich durchgestanden, acht Jahre Folter, und ich habe nicht die Sicherheit dieses Landes gefährdet. Alles, weil ich wusste, ich verdiene es", antwortete Lucas so ruhig wie möglich.

„Lucas, niemand verdient das!", unterbrach ihn Harry empört.

„Doch, ich schon. Harry, lass mich erklären. Bevor ich in den Dienst eintrat, habe ich eine schreckliche Sache getan und habe versucht mich hinterher reinzuwaschen", erwiderte Lucas leise.

Nach einer kurzen Pause bat Harry Lucas fortzufahren: „Erzähl weiter, Lucas."

Zögerlich begann Lucas mit seiner Geschichte. „Ich bin nicht als Lucas North geboren worden." Er seufzte tief, bevor er erneut ansetzte. „Mein richtiger Name ist John Bateman. Auf der Universität geriet ich in schlechte Gesellschaft, und bald darauf war ich im Drogenschmuggel involviert. Natürlich lief alles schief. Ich endete in Dakar, gestrandet ohne Geld, ohne Pass. Um das Geld wieder nach Hause zu kommen zu verdienen, arbeitete ich im Kasino. Da traf ich Lucas North. Lucas war der einzige andere Brite dort, und wir wurden Kumpel. Ein Mann namens Vaughn Edwards war Stammkunde im Kasino. Eines Tages machte er mir das Angebot für ihn zu arbeiten. Ich lieferte Pakete für ihn aus, und verdiente eine Menge Geld dabei. Der letzte Job, den ich für ihn ausführte, war einen Koffer in die Britische Botschaft zu bringen. Eine Bombe. Siebzehn Opfer waren das Ergebnis meiner Tat. Hinterher hatte ich zu entkommen. Ich wusste das Lucas North bereits im Bewerbungsprozess für MI-5 war. Der einzig fehlende Schritt war die persönliche Vorstellung. Unglücklicherweise für ihn ähnelten wir uns äußerlich ziemlich. Wir hätten Brüder sein können. Ich brachte ihn um, nahm seinen Pass und trat in den Service ein. Nun, fünfzehn Jahre später, ist Vaughn Edwards zurück. Er erpresst mich, um eine Akte mit Decknamen Albany zu bekommen", endete Lucas zum Boden blickend. Er hatte nicht die Courage Harry ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Harry atmete tief ein bevor er sprach.

„Lucas, alle von uns haben schreckliche Dinge im Namen von Königin und Vaterland getan. Manchmal haben wir die Leben einer Minderheit zu opfern, um die Mehrheit zu retten. Das ist nichts um stolz darauf zu sein, aber ein notwendiges Übel. Ich habe den Befehl gegeben die Britische Botschaft in Dakar zu attackieren. Es war eine politische Entscheidung von äußerster Wichtigkeit, und kam direkt vom Innenminister. Es war notwendig, um eine politische Reaktion auszulösen. Du brauchst nicht die Einzelheiten. Wir mussten sicherstellen, dass nichts zum MI-5 zurückzuverfolgen ist. Wir benutzten dunkle Kanäle, um Söldner zu finden. Bis heute wusste ich nichts über Vaughn Edwards. Wir brachten es fertig die Zahl der Opfer klein zu halten. Deshalb waren es nur siebzehn Opfer."

Lucas konnte nicht glauben, was Harry ihm gerade erzählt hatte. Das war nichts, was er erwartet hatte zu hören. Nach minutenlangen Schweigen und einem weiteren Glas Whisky sprach Harry erneut.

„Lucas, du bist mein bester Offizier. Du bist mein Sektionschef und mein Freund. Du bist ein guter Mensch. John Bateman, der Mörder, ist tot. Ich werde dich nicht fallen lassen. Du hast soviel für Großbritannien gegeben, und nun schuldet dir dein Land etwas. Lass mich den Papierkram erledigen, um deine Personalakte zu bereinigen. Allerdings müssen wir mit Vaughn Edwards fertig werden und heraus finden, wer sein Auftraggeber ist. Besprechung mit dem ganzem Team am Morgen, Lucas. Ich muss jetzt gehen, aber mach dir keine Sorgen."

Schnell sagte Lucas: „Harry, da ist jemand, den wir beschützen müssen, Maya Lahan. Sie war meine Freundin vor fünfzehn Jahren. Vaughn wird sie zusätzlich zu seinem Wissen über mein altes Leben benutzen, um mich zu erpressen."

„Auch damit werden wir fertig werden", versicherte Harry, bevor er „Gute Nacht" sagte.

Auf seinem Weg nach Hause war Harry Pearce abgelenkt. Er war bestürzt und wie vom Donner gerührt durch Lucas' Offenbarung. Es hatte ihn wie ein Schlag getroffen. Er wusste Lucas war kein Heiliger. Niemand in diesem Geschäft war ohne heimliche Schäden. Lucas konnte nur so gut in seinem Beruf sein, weil er einen gewissen Grad von Grausamkeit und Härte in seinem Charakter hatte. Er war sein bester Offizier. Er konnte nicht riskieren ihn ebenfalls zu verlieren. Bereits zu viele gute Agenten hatte er in den letzten Jahren verloren: Ros Myers, Adam Carter, Zafar Younis, Jo Portman, Danny Hunter und andere waren gestorben, Tom Quinn und Zoe Reynolds waren unehrenhaft entlassen worden. Tief in seinem Herzen wusste er, er hatte das richtige getan. Wer war er schon, um über Lucas North zu urteilen? In seiner eigenen Vergangenheit hatte er selber schlimme Dinge als Agent im Außendienst getan, nicht alle mit dem Segen des Secret Service. Es gab da Erinnerungen, tief begraben in einer Ecke seines Gewissens, die nie wieder erwachen sollten.

Er hatte seinen Kopf freizubekommen und sich selbst zusammenzureißen. Seine abschweifenden Gedanken würden nicht dabei helfen. In den nächsten Schritten war viel zu bedenken.

Zuerst einmal war da die Bedrohung von Albany. Sie hatten die Sicherheit des Landes zu gewährleisten. Diese Akte in den falschen Händen konnte eine ernsthafte Gefahr für Großbritannien sein. Er würde das gesamte Team brauchen, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Natürlich konnte er ihnen nicht alles erzählen, was Lucas und er selber über diesen Fall wussten. Es würde ein Akt auf dem Drahtseil werden.

Zweitens musste er eine Kurznotiz in Lucas' Personalakte hinzufügen, in der eine inoffizielle Undercover-Tätigkeit für MI-5 vor seinem offiziellen Eintritt in den Dienst bestätigt wurde, ohne irgendwelche Details offen zu legen. Gott sei Dank war kein weiterer Papierkram zu bedenken. Es existierte keine Akte über den Bombenanschlag in Dakar. Der Angriff auf die Britische Botschaft war eine Aktion auf die Harry nicht stolz war. Der Bombenanschlag auf den Zug in Teheran, unter Führung von Adam Carter vor einiger Zeit, war eine vergleichbares Fiasko. MI-5 sollte nicht im Ausland agieren. Technisch gesehen lag es in der Verantwortung des MI-6, aber manchmal hatten sie keine Wahl.

**2\. Kapitel**

Am nächsten Morgen übernahm Harry die Verantwortung das Team in der morgendlichen Besprechung auf den Stand der Dinge zu bringen. Um zuerst mit Lucas unter vier Augen zu reden war keine Zeit. Lucas war nervös und angespannt.

Harry erklärte: „Wir haben es mit den Nachwirkungen einer Operation in Senegal zu tun. Vor fünfzehn Jahren war Lucas North als inoffizieller Undercover-Agent für uns tätig, bevor er offiziell in den Dienst eintrat. Seine Mission war damals eine kleine Gruppe von Terroristen zu infiltrieren, die einen Bombenanschlag auf die Britische Botschaft planten. Leider konnten wir den Angriff nicht verhindern, aber wir schafften es die Anzahl der Opfer gering zu halten, da es Lucas möglich war uns kurzfristig über den Anschlag zu informieren. Einer der Terroristen, John Bateman, wurde durch die Explosion getötet. Es war ein Selbstmordattentat. Hinterher hat sich die Gruppe zerschlagen ohne weitere Spuren zu hinterlassen.

Nun, nach all diesen Jahren, ist ein Mitglied der Gruppe, ein Söldner namens Vaughn Edwards, zurückgekehrt. Er weiß das Lucas zum MI-5 gehört. Glücklicherweise weiß er nicht, dass Lucas bereits in Dakar zum MI-5 gehörte und undercover war. Edwards hat Lucas kontaktiert, um ihn mit dem Wissen um seine Beteiligung zu erpressen. Zusätzlich benutzt er eine Frau namens Maya Lahan als Druckmittel um sicherzugehen, dass Lucas mitspielt. Maya Lahan und Lucas hatten vor fünfzehn Jahren eine Beziehung. Sein Ziel ist Lucas eine Akte mit Decknamen Albany stehlen zu lassen. Dieser Vorgang ist als Cosmic Top Secret klassifiziert. Wir müssen sicherstellen, dass die Akte ungefährdet ist. Wir haben mit Vaughn Edwards abzurechnen und seine Auftraggeber zu enttarnen. Wir müssen Maya Lahan beschützen. So, Lucas, was schlägst du vor?"

Lucas fuhr fort: „Danke, Harry. Ruth, wir benötigen Akten über Vaughn Edwards und Maya. Da ich Maya bereits kenne, ist es einfacher für mich. Ich werde es daher übernehmen ihre Daten zusammenzustellen. Tariq, deine Aufgabe sind die Kreditkarten, Handys, Bankkonten usw. für beide. Dimitri, Beth, ihr werdet nach Hinweisen auf Vaughns Auftraggeber Ausschau halten. Warum ist Albany so besonders und wer würde einen Vorteil erlangen, wenn diese Akte in seinen Besitz kommt? Harry, fehlt noch etwas?", fragte Lucas.

Harry antwortet mit kratzender Stimme. „Ja, eine Sache. Ich weiß über Albany Bescheid, aber da es sich um einen Cosmic Top Secret Vorgang handelt, muss ich mit dem Innenminister sprechen, bevor ich euch davon berichten kann. Ich benötige seine Genehmigung. Nächste Besprechung in zwei Stunden. Lucas, bitte komm mit in mein Büro." Das Team steuerte den Aufträgen entgegen.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden waren mit geschäftigem Treiben gefüllt.

Harry und Lucas gingen in Harrys Büro, um ungestört zu sein. Harry erzählte Lucas, dass seine Personalakte bereits bearbeitet worden war und niemand jemals von seiner Vergangenheit als John Bateman erfahren würde. Gott sei Dank war Lucas North ein Waise, so dass keine Verwandten ihn gefährden konnten.

Die einzige Gefahr war Maya Lahan, John Batemans ehemalige Freundin. Sie hatte die Geheimhaltungsverpflichtung zu unterschreiben. Lucas und Harry vereinbarten, dass Maya in ein sicheres Haus zum Schutz ziehen müsste. Darüber hinaus würde sie eine neue Identität benötigen.

Harry besuchte den Innenminister und erhielt die Genehmigung mit seinen Mitarbeitern über Albany im Großen und Ganzem zu sprechen, jedoch mit der Auflage keine Einzelheiten zu nennen. Während der zwei Stunden waren die Akten über Vaughn Edwards und Maya Lahan zusammengestellt worden.

Das nächste Meeting war informativer.

Harry erzählte dem Team, dass Albany die Basis zur Herstellung eines Virus als genetische Waffe war. Dieser Virus war fähig nur ein spezielles Ziel, zum Beispiel eine Person, eine Tierrasse oder eine Pflanzenart anzugreifen. Er konnte beliebig der Bedrohung verändert werden. Deshalb war das Potenzial hoch und ihre oberste Priorität war sicherzustellen, dass Albany niemals in falsche Hände geriet, was auch immer es kosten möge.

Hinterher präsentierte Ruth ihren Bericht. „Darf ich Vaughn Edwards vorstellen. In den Mappen, die ich euch gegeben habe, ist ein Foto von ihm. Er ist Brite. Er arbeitet als Söldner für den höchsten Bieter. Hauptsächlich ist er engagiert in Geschäfte wie der Beschaffung von Informationen, er arbeitet als Vermittler von Kontakten, und er ist wohlbekannt als Kurier, der keine Fragen stellt. Die letzten Jahre hat er in Asien operiert. Seine Verbindungen sind weit gefächert. Überraschenderweise hat er es geschafft durch unser Netzwerk zu rutschen. Deshalb habe ich keine weiteren Informationen über ihn, Eine Sache von Interesse, Lucas. Er ist bekannt mit Maya Lahan. Sie kennt ihn als Michael und er ist ihr Lebensgefährte. Sie haben sich vor circa zwei Monaten kennen gelernt. Einige Wochen lang haben sie sich getroffen, und erst kürzlich ist er bei ihr eingezogen. Ich denke, sie weiß über sein Doppelleben nicht Bescheid. Das ist alles was ich im Moment über ihn berichten kann.

Lucas war der Nächste. „Das ist gut, Ruth. Die Information über die Beziehung zwischen Maya und Vaughn ist sehr wertvoll. Ich wusste es vorher nicht. Dr. Maya Lahan, geboren 20.09.75 in York, 35 Jahre alt, Single – offensichtlich nicht mehr – ist Ärztin. Sie arbeitet hier in London im A&amp;E in Royal Bloomsbury, studierte Medizin an der Uni in Leeds. Nichts ungewöhnliches in ihrem Leben. Ihr Freund Michael ist in Wirklichkeit Vaughn Edwards. Es ist ein Vorteil für uns das zu wissen. Ich werde sie kontaktieren und wir werden sie, zu ihrem Schutz, in ein sicheres Haus bringen. Wir benötigen einen Dienstplan für die Bodyguards, sobald sie eingezogen ist. Ruth, kannst du den bitte ausarbeiten? Tariq, was kannst du uns erzählen?"

Tariq erwiderte: „OK, Lucas. Ich habe die Handy-Berichte erst eine halbe Stunden vor dem Meeting erhalten. Wir wissen über die Beziehung zwischen Vaughn und Maya aufgrund der regelmäßigen Telefonanrufe zwischen den beiden Bescheid, die auf den Telefonrechnungen ausgewiesen sind. Eine weiterführende Analyse muss ich noch machen. Die Konten und die Kreditkartenabrechnungen von Maya Lahan sind unbedeutend. Für Vaughn ist es komplizierter. Er ist sehr vorsichtig und ich warte noch auf weitere Informationen von den Kreditkartengesellschaften. Er hat auch Konten in der Schweiz und den Kaimaninseln. Ihr alle wisst wie schwierig es ist Informationen, speziell von den Schweizern, zu bekommen. Ich hoffe ich kann euch bald mehr berichten.

Lucas fragte Beth und Dimitri: „Habt ihr noch Informationen mitzuteilen?"

Dimitri antwortete: „Nichts, Lucas. Wir fischen im Trüben."

Lucas beschrieb die nächsten Schritte. „So, Beth und Dimitri, ihr beide werdet die Observierung von Vaughn übernehmen. Wir wissen er lebt mit Maya zusammen. Stellt sicher, dass die Wohnung verwanzt wird. Die Anschrift ist in der Akte. Tariq, du bist verantwortlich für die Abhörung der Telefone sowie die Überwachung von Emailkonten und Bankbewegungen. Ich werde Maya heute im Hospital aufsuchen. Ruth, es scheint du hast im Trüben zu fischen. Ich schlage vor du beginnst in Asien. Harry, irgendwelche weiteren Anweisungen?"

„Nein, Lucas. Ich bin den Rest des Tages nicht im Büro. Du kannst mich jederzeit über Handy erreichen falls notwendig. Auf geht's!", antwortete Harry die Besprechung schließend.

**3\. Kapitel**

Nach den Geschehnissen am Morgen war Lucas ein wenig erleichtert über die Entwicklung in seiner prekären Lage. Harry hatte ihm zur Seite gestanden und ihm Rückhalt gegeben. Seine Anspannung verließ ihn. Auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus, in dem Maya arbeitete, nahm er sich die Zeit ein wenig Atem zu schöpfen. Es würde schwierig werden Maya nach all dieser Zeit zu treffen. Er war besorgt, seine Anspannung kehrte in Wogen zurück.

Wie würde sie reagieren? Er konnte es nicht vorhersagen. Maya war seine erste Liebe gewesen, und sie würde ewig einen besonderen Platz in seinem Herzen einnehmen. Dieses Treffen musste gut laufen. Es war sehr wichtig, dass sie die notwendigen Papiere unterschrieb. Seine zerbrechliche Existenz als Lucas North hing davon ab. Er hatte überzeugend und manipulierend zu sein, wenn es nötig war.

Im Krankenhaus beobachtete er sie für eine Weile bevor er in einen Untersuchungsraum ging. In einigen Minuten würde sie bei ihm sein. Sein Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose. Um sich zu beruhigen, schaute er aus dem Fenster auf den Krankenhausparkplatz. Das Geräusch, der sich öffnenden Tür, erschreckte ihn als Maya in den Raum trat. Sie las die Patientenakte und sprach ohne zu ihm aufzuschauen.

„Hallo, ich bin Dr. Lahan. Was kann ich für sie tun?" Dann schaute sie auf, und ihre Kinnlade fiel runter. „John, … du lebst." Sie war schockiert. Unbewusst kam sie auf ihn zu. Sie hatte ihn anzufassen, um glauben zu können, dass er es wirklich war.

„Maya", wisperte Lucas. Ohne Vorwarnung gab sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Ihr ganzer Ärger war enthalten in diesem einem Schlag. Sie war verwirrt, geschockt und sehr zornig. Sein Verschwinden hatte ihre Welt vor so langer Zeit völlig aus den Angeln gehoben. Wie konnte er ihr dies antun? Er war verschwunden ohne einen Gedanken an sie, ohne Verabschiedung. Sie hatte gedacht er ist tot, und sie hatte für eine lange Zeit tief getrauert um ihn. Wie verstört fühlte sie sich.

„Lass mich allein", stammelte sie und drehte sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen. Bevor sie die Tür erreichte, sprach Lucas schnell.

„Dein Leben ist in Gefahr. Ich bin MI-5 Agent, und mein Name ist Lucas North."

„Ja, klar und ich bin Alice im Wunderland", antwortete sie schnippisch. „Bleib mir vom Leib, John."

„Ich kann nicht. Bitte hör mich an. Dein Leben ist wirklich in Gefahr. Das ist kein Scherz", sagte Lucas.

„John, das ist nicht lustig", antwortete Maya sauer.

„Nein, ist es nicht, Maya. Ich erzähle dir die Wahrheit. Glaub mir", erwiderte Lucas frustriert.

Sie feuerte zurück: „Warum sollte ich? Du bist ein Lügner. Du hast mich fünfzehn Jahre lang belogen."

„Ja, Maya. Ich bin ein Lügner. Ich bin ein Spion. Mein Name ist Lucas North, nicht John und dein neuer Freund, Michael, ist nicht Michael sondern Vaughn Edwards", sagte Lucas gefasst.  
„Was? Was sagst du da? John!" flüsterte Maya.

Nun sprach er sehr ruhig und einschmeichelnd. „Ich bin nicht John, ich bin Lucas. Ich werde dir alles erzählen, und wir werden dich beschützen. Ich werde dich beschützen, ich verspreche es. Aus diesem Grund musst du zuerst die Verschwiegenheitsverpflichtung unterzeichnen. Bitte, Maya, tu es, so dass wir dich beschützen können.

Er zog die Dokumente aus seiner Jackentasche und gab ihr die Papiere. Sie las sie sorgfältig durch. Die Stille war belastend. Maya unterdrückte einen tiefen Seufzer und fragte: „Was, wenn ich mich weigere zu unterschreiben?"

Lucas sagte in seiner tiefen und sanften Stimme: „Maya, bitte tu es. Ich möchte dich nicht zwingen, aber ich werde es tun, wenn ich damit dein Leben retten kann."

Schließlich unterschrieb Maya die Dokumente.

„So, ich habe es getan. Ich darf wohl sagen, nun wirst du mir alles erzählen, John … oh, entschuldige, Lucas", sagte Maya sarkastisch.

Lucas atmete tief durch und schlug vor sich zu setzen. Sobald beide einen Stuhl hatten und saßen, begann er mit der Schilderung.

„Maya, John Bateman existiert nicht. Ich bin Lucas North. Sag niemals John zu mir, sprich niemals über John, das ist wichtig. Ich arbeite für den Geheimdienst. In der Vergangenheit, hier und in Afrika, war ich verdeckter Ermittler. In Afrika traf ich Vaughn Edwards, den du als deinen Freund Michael kennst. Vaughn ist involviert in Terrorismus. Er weiß über unsere frühere Beziehung Bescheid. Er versucht mich zu erpressen, damit ich Informationen für ihn stehle, und ich glaube er hat dich mit Vorsatz getroffen. Er benutzt dich als Druckmittel gegen mich. Deshalb wäre es das beste für dich in ein sicheres Haus zu ziehen. Nachdem wir mit Vaughn abgeschlossen haben, bekommst du eine neue Identität. Du kannst Vaughn erzählen, du hast kurzfristig eine Einladung zu einem Ärztekongress erhalten, oder ein entfernter Verwandter ist gestorben, so dass du zur Beerdigung fahren musst. Irgendwas in der Art."

Maya wurde blass. „Ich kann nicht", sagte sie verzweifelt, „was ist mit meiner Familie, meine Freunde, meine Arbeit. Ich werde alles verlieren. Ich bin nicht bereit es zu tun. Ich habe zu hart gearbeitet für meine Position hier. Ich lehne ab." Streitsüchtig wie eh und je, schaute sie zu ihm auf und hob leicht ihr Kinn.

Lucas versuchte sie zu überreden. „Wenn du nicht in ein sicheres Haus gehst, Maya, hast du mit Vaughn zusammen zu leben, ansonsten wird er wissen du bist nicht mehr ahnungslos. Du hast unwissend zu erscheinen. Kannst du das? Es ist gefährlich. Stell Dir vor was passiert, wenn dir unbewusst der Name Vaughn raus rutscht. Tatsache ist, wir werden dich vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag beobachten. Wir werden dein Zuhause verwanzen. Du wirst nicht allein sein, aber bist du wirklich bereit es zu riskieren? Bist du sicher?"

Sie nickte heftig, da sie fühlte sie war zu unsicher um zu sprechen. Ein tiefer Blick in ihre Augen sagte Lucas, dass sie nicht in ihrer Entscheidung schwanken würde. Dafür kannte er sie zu gut.

„Ich habe zuerst die Zustimmung meines Chefs einzuholen, und ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass er sie geben wird. Bitte warte hier. Ich muss ihn anrufen", und damit verließ Lucas den Raum.

Draußen schaute er auf seine Uhr. Lucas wusste nicht wo Harry war, nur dass er sich nicht im Büro den restlichen Tag aufhielt. Er hoffte er würde ihn nicht stören, was auch immer Harry gerade tat, aber er musste ihn telefonisch fragen. Nur wenige Sekunden später war Harry an der Strippe.

„Probleme, Lucas?", fragte Harry.

„Nur das Maya Lahan abgelehnt hat in ein sicheres Haus zu gehen. Ich sehe darin eine Chance für uns, Harry. Wenn sich nichts in den Umständen verändert, wird Vaughn keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Zum Schein kann ich, wie in seinen Plänen gedacht, mitspielen. Wir werden Zeit gewinnen und möglicherweise die Verschwörer enttarnen", war die Antwort von Lucas.

„Da ist was dran. Klingt wie ein Plan, Lucas. Hat Maya die Papiere unterschrieben?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Gott sei Dank, ja", antwortete Lucas erleichtert.

„Gut, bis denn" sagte Harry und legte auf.

Lucas ging zu Maya zurück um ihr die „guten" Nachrichten zu erzählen. Er erklärte, dass er ihr nicht seine Telefonnummer geben konnte. Es war zu gefährlich sie auf ihrem Handy zu haben. Er fragte sie, ob sie eine auffälliges Kleidungsstück oder etwas ähnliches besäße. Zufälligerweise hatte Vaughn ihr vor zwei Tagen ein rotes Halstuch geschenkt. Sie vereinbarten, dass Maya den Schal tragen würde, wenn sie mit Lucas Kontakt aufnehmen musste. Hinterher sagten sie sich auf Wiedersehen, und Lucas verließ sie mit der Ermahnung sehr vorsichtig zu sein.

**4\. Kapitel**

Während Lucas im Krankenhaus war, bezogen Dimitri und Beth Position in der Straße von Maya Lahans Haus. Es war ein nett aussehendes Haus mit einem schmalen ordentlichen Vorgarten. Ihnen war bewusst, dass Edwards zu Hause war, da Ruth dort angerufen hatte und Vaughn ans Telefon gegangen war. Sie hatte vorgegeben eine alte Kommilitonin von der Uni zu sein mit dem Vorhaben ein Klassentreffen zu organisieren, so dass Edwards nicht misstrauisch werden würde.

Zwanzig Minuten später verließ Edwards das Haus. Beth stieg ohne Aufsehen zu erregen aus dem Auto. Sie hatte das gesamte notwendige Equipment in der Handtasche, um Maya und Edwards Zuhause zu verwanzen. Sobald Edwards außer Sicht war, überquerte sie die Straße und brach in das Haus ein. Sofort begann sie die Mikrofone zu installieren. Dann checkte sie mit Tariq im Thames House zusammen, ob die Übertragung reibungslos verlief. Sobald sie damit fertig war, durchsuchte sie den persönlichen Besitz von Edwards, leider ohne Erfolg. Ungesehen verließ sie das Haus und war auf ihrem Weg zurück ins Hauptquartier.

Zur gleichen Zeit nahm Dimitri die Verfolgung von Edwards auf und folgte ihm in der angemessenen Weise. Letztendlich erreichten sie ein belebtes Einkaufszentrum. Vaughn Edwards wanderte umher, zuerst zu einem Kiosk um die Times zu kaufen. Er schaute vorsichtig umher und überprüfte die Umgebung. Dimitri war erfahren genug, um sich zwischen einer Gruppe von Touristen zu verstecken. Der nächste Stopp war um einen Kaffee zu kaufen. Noch einmal schaute er umher. Vaughn Edwards entdeckte Dimitri nicht. Nach einer letzten Kontrolle betrat er schließlich ein Internetcafe. Drinnen benutzte er einen der Computer mit Blick auf den Eingang, um sein Emailkonto abzurufen.

Dimitri ging zu einem Cafe gegenüber des Internetcafes und fragte ein junges Mädchen, ob er sich zu ihr an den Tisch setzen dürfte. Es war der einzige freie Platz außerhalb des Geschäftes, und nach einem abschätzenden Blick bot sie ihm diesen gerne an. Für einen zufälligen Beobachter erschien es wie eine Verabredung. Er bestellte einen Espresso und rief dann Tariq an, um ihn über die Anschrift des Internetcafes zu informieren.

Im Thames House begann Tariq sofort damit die Internetverbindung zu knacken. Nur einige Minuten später hatte er erfolgreich Vaughns Emailkonto gehackt und die Mails heruntergeladen.

Gleichzeitig kam Lucas zurück aus dem Krankenhaus in einem verwirrten Gemütszustand im Hauptquartier an. Nach so langer Zeit Maya wiederzusehen nahm ihn mit. Er hatte sich oft in der Vergangenheit vorgestellt, wie der Moment für ihn wäre. Er hatte eine lange Zeit davon geträumt, aber die Wirklichkeit war völlig anders. Er war enttäuscht. Sie war wie immer wunderschön, aber er fühlte nicht dieselbe Attraktion und die magische Anziehungskraft wie früher. Ihre Wesen schien verändert. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Ihre Unbeschwertheit und sprühende Lebendigkeit waren verschwunden. Stattdessen war da eine Bitterkeit, aber das war durchaus verständlich für ihn. Er wusste, er war ebenfalls eine veränderte Person. Er hatte zu akzeptieren, dass sie nun eine Fremde für ihn war, und nicht die Frau, die er einst kannte. Vielleicht konnten sie erneut eine Freundschaft aufbauen, und eventuell würde mit der Zeit eine Beziehung entstehen. Nur die Zeit würde es zeigen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Papierkram auf seinem Schreibtisch zu. Alles lief wie gewohnt.

Der Rest von Mayas Schicht verlief ereignislos. Sie fühlte sich benommen und konnte hinterher nicht sagen, was sie getan hatte. Sie erinnerte sich nicht mal an den Weg nach Hause. Ihr heiß geliebtes kleines Haus fühlte sich anders an. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Die ehemals behagliche und beruhigende Atmosphäre war verloren für sie. Sie konnte nicht ausmachen warum. Nichts hatte sich wirklich geändert. Höchstwahrscheinlich war es ihr neues Wissen über Michaels scheinheiliges Verhalten. Wie konnte sie nur so blind sein? Warum hatte sie ihm erlaubt nach so kurzer Zeit bereits bei ihr einzuziehen? Mit einem einzigen Schlag war er ein Eindringling in ihrem Zuhause und ihrem Leben. Sie ermahnte sich selber ihn Michael nennen, auch in ihren Gedanken, um einen unbewussten Fehler zu vermeiden. Es war unglaublich. Nur wenige Stunde vorher, am Morgen, schien ihr Leben perfekt. Sie war glücklich mit ihrem neuen Freund an ihrer Seite. Sie fühlte sich sicher und geliebt, und nun am Nachmittag, war ihre Welt wieder mal zusammengefallen wegen John, nein Lucas, sie musste ihn Lucas nennen. Wie gutaussehend er aussah. Verdammt, sie wünschte sie wäre ihm nie begegnet. Ihre Wut stieg an. Sie wusste, sie musste sich beruhigen, ansonsten würde Michael misstrauisch werden, wenn er nach Hause kam. Deshalb ging sie in die Küche und begann mit dem Kochen. Kochen hatte sie noch immer beruhigt.

In der Zwischenzeit betrat Beth die Abteilung im Thames House. Lucas winkte ihr, und sie ging zu ihm rüber. Sie berichtete kurz was sie gemacht hatte bevor er ihr über Mayas Ablehnung in ein sicheres Haus zu gehen erzählte. Er bat sie darum, sich um ein Team zur Observierung von Maya zu kümmern, und um ein weiteres um Dimitri und sie selbst mit der Überwachung von Vaughn zu unterstützen. Des weiteren erzählte er ihr, es war wichtig ihn zu informieren, wenn Maya ein rotes Halstuch tragen würde. Er erklärte, dass es sich um ein vereinbartes Signal für ihn handelte Kontakt zu Maya aufzunehmen. Während sie sprachen, kam Ruth längs. Sie zeigte Lucas den Ausdruck einer der Emails die Vaughn erhalten hatte. Der Absender war eine Firma namens Chang Enterprises, Import und Export, in Peking. Es schien sie hatten eine Spur. Ruth vermutete Vaughn würde Lucas in naher Zukunft kontaktieren.

Sobald Dimitri mit seinem Espresso fertig war, verließ Vaughn in düsterer Stimmung das Internetcafe. Er sah aus als wenn er unter großem Druck stand. Dimitri verabschiedete sich von dem netten Mädchen an seinem Tisch und folgte Vaughn. Edwards fuhr kreuz und quer durch die Stadt bevor er nach Hause steuerte. In Mayas und Vaughns Straße wartete Dimitris Ablösung. Er fuhr vorbei und zurück ins Hauptquartier.

Maya schaute auf als sie Vaughn nach Hause kommen hörte. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Vaughn begrüßte sie mit einem heuchlerischem „Hallo, Schatz, wie geht's dir?"

„Es geht mir gut, Michael", antwortete sie, ihre Hände leicht zitternd. Er kam zu ihr und umarmte sie an der Taille. Sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Er runzelte die Stirn und fragte sie: „Ist irgendwas passiert, Maya?"

„Nein", log sie, „nur das einer meiner Patienten heute verstorben ist. Ich weiß, es sollte mich nicht so mitnehmen, aber es tut es. Ich bin erschöpft."

Er küsste ihre Stirn und antwortete: „Armer Liebling." Irgendwie misstraute er ihr, aber er war geschult genug es zu verbergen. Er vermutete sie hatte John getroffen und hoffte er lag richtig. Das wären die ersten guten Nachrichten am heutigen Tag und würde prima in seinen Plan passen John wieder mit Maya zu vereinen. Zudem wäre es nicht das erste Mal, dass er es schaffte John zu manipulieren.

Als Maya den Abwasch nach dem Abendbrot machte, kontrollierte Vaughn heimlich Mayas Handy, aber er fand keinen Hinweis auf John darin. Das war enttäuschend. Er ging zurück zu Maya und erzählte ihr er hätte ein weiteres Geschäftstreffen am Abend. Es konnte spät werden, deshalb sollte sie nicht auf ihn warten. Sobald er aus dem Haus war, rannte Maya in das Badezimmer und übergab sich in die Toilette. Sie war in Schweiß gebadet. Draußen rief Vaughn John mit seinem abhörsicheren Handy an.

Lucas war auf dem Weg nach Hause als sein Telefon klingelte. Das Display verriet ihm es war Vaughn. Er hatte nicht erwartet so schnell von ihm zu hören. Vaughn musste ziemlich bedrängt werden. Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Schadenfroh ließ er ihn eine weitere halbe Minute warten bevor er den Anruf annahm.

„Vaughn?", polterte er.

„John, ich brauche dringend deine Hilfe", stammelte Vaughn.

Lucas erwiderte ruhig: „Du hast dreißig Sekunden bevor ich auflege. Was willst du?"  
„Ich stecke in schrecklichen Schwierigkeiten", sagte Vaughn hastig, „weil ich törichte Versprechungen gemacht habe. Sie lassen mich nicht in Ruhe. Bitte hilf mir und ich bin für immer verschwunden. Du kannst weitermachen mit dem Leben welches du willst."

„Warum sollte ich dir helfen?", fragte Lucas trocken.

Frustration spiegelte sich in Vaughns Stimme wieder als er sagte: „Du tust es nicht für mich. Du tust es für dich. Treffe mich im Battersea Park in 20 Minuten", und legte auf.

Lucas war entschlossen Vaughn warten zu lassen. Deshalb kam er zehn Minuten zu spät an. Ohne Aufsehen zu erregen nickte er einem Spaziergänger zu, der zum MI-5 gehörte. Der Mann ging vorbei. Zufrieden sah er von weitem, dass Vaughn schon aufgeregt war. Er dachte es war Zeit den Druck auf seinen Gegenspieler zu erhöhen. Vielleicht konnte er Vaughn nötigen einen Fehler zu machen.

„John, du bist spät", zischte Vaughn.

Gleichgültig erklärte Lucas: „Ich war beschäftigt."

„Hast du Maya gesehen?", fragte Vaughn ein bisschen zu interessiert.

„Tsk", antwortete Lucas herablassend, „warum sollte ich Maya nach fünfzehn Jahren treffen? Ich bin nicht sentimental."

Vaughn antwortete: „Sieh, John, erinnerst du dich wie wir es gewohnt waren zu trinken und du stundenlang über Maya gefaselt hast. Ich dachte sie ist die Liebe deines Lebens."

„Sei nicht albern, Vaughn", sagte Lucas kopfschüttelnd. „Was willst du? Ich bin zu müde, um mit dir über alte Zeiten zu plaudern."

„John, ich brauche die Albany Akte. Die bringen mich um", bettelte Vaughn.

„Wer?", fragte Lucas schnell.

Vaughn ignorierte Lucas Frage und sagte: „Es ist schwierig für mich."

„Denk darüber nach was ich die letzten fünfzehn Jahre getan habe. Denk wie schwierig ich die Dinge für dich machen kann. Ich werde dir nicht helfen. Melde dich nicht wieder bei mir", sprach Lucas scharf und wandte sich ab.

Vaughn knurrte: „Hast du Harry Pearce erzählt, was wir getan haben? Zwing mich nicht mein Wissen zu benutzen!"

Lucas drehte sich Vaughn nochmals zu. Er holte sein Handy aus seiner Jackentasche hervor und sagte, vollkommen entspannt in seiner dunklen Stimme: „Dann komm schon. Ich werde dir sogar helfen. Erzähl es ihm jetzt. Huh? Nein? Dachte ich mir."

Geschockt sah Vaughn Lucas nach als er ging. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Wie konnte es so schief laufen? Er fühlte sich weich in den Knien und musste sich auf die nächstgelegene Parkbank setzen. Verzweifelt hob er die Hände vor sein Gesicht. Er war in einer prekären Situation. Die Chinesen waren ungeduldig. Sie würden nicht viel länger warten. Er steckte tief in Schwierigkeiten und er wusste es. Angst ergriff Besitz von ihm. Er konnte sich nicht ausmalen, was sie mit ihm machen würden. Er musste Albany unter allen Umständen beschaffen. Was konnte er tun? Kalter Schweiß überzog seine Haut, und sein Atem wurde flach.

**5\. Kapitel**

Der nächste Morgen versprach ein wunderschöner Tag zu werden, sehr sonnig mit wolkenlos azurblauem Himmel. Lucas wachte relativ erfrischt auf. Wie gewöhnlich hatte er Alpträume gehabt, aber er war an sie gewöhnt und wusste mit ihnen mehr oder weniger umzugehen. Nach einem schnellen Frühstück, einem Becher Kaffee und einem Toast mit Marmelade, war er gerüstet für den Tag.

Im Hauptquartier war es bemerkenswert ruhig bemerkte Lucas. Beth und Dimitri waren bereits gegangen Vaughn im Auge zu behalten. Tariq war zu sehr im Cyberspace versunken, um Lucas' freundliches „Guten Morgen" zu erwidern, und Ruth befand sich im tiefen Gespräch mit Harry in seinem Büro. An seinem Schreibtisch begann Lucas die diversen Berichte seiner Teammitglieder zu lesen. Nach einiger Zeit kam Ruth und erzählte ihm, dass Maya Lahan am Morgen ein rotes Halstuch getragen hatte, als sie ihr Zuhause verließ. Unverzüglich schnappte sich Lucas seine Jacke und stürmte davon.

Trotzdem die Hauptverkehrszeit sich gegen Lucas verschworen hatte, schaffte er es ins Krankenhaus in Rekordzeit, und war die ganze Zeit über besorgt um Maya. Was war passiert, dass sie ihn so kurz nach ihrem gestrigen Treffen sehen musste? Wusste Vaughn, das Maya über seine Hinterhältigkeit Bescheid wusste, oder hatte Maya etwas so Wichtiges erfahren, dass sie ihnen mitteilen musste? Lucas rief das Überwachungsteam an und frage, ob etwas Besonderes vorgefallen war. Sie verneinten es. Er erreichte das Krankenhaus ein wenig beruhigter.

Zehn Minuten später sah er sie. Sie sah müde aus. Unter ihren Augen waren dunkle Schatten, und er dachte sie hatte geweint während der Nacht, weil ihre Augen so verquollen aussahen.

Lucas fragte: „Wie geht es dir, Maya?"

Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und schluchzte in seine Brust. Liebevoll strich er ihr das Haar, um sie zu beruhigen. Nach einigen Minuten war sie fähig mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Ich bin so verängstigt", erzählte sie ihm. „Ich weiß nicht, ob mir Michael gestern geglaubt hat. Ich fürchte er wird misstrauisch."

„Was ist geschehen, dass du das glaubst, Maya?", fragte Lucas.

„Nachdem er heimgekommen war, bemerkte er, dass ich ihm gegenüber reserviert war. Ich habe wirklich versucht ihm meine Gefühle nicht zu zeigen", sie stockte um tief durchzuatmen, „aber ich bin nicht geübt in Täuschung."

Bevor sie fortfuhr, nahm sie einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug. „Ich erzählte ihm, einer meiner Patienten sei gestorben, aber ich denke er war skeptisch. Nach dem Abendbrot ging er noch mal aus. Ich konnte nicht schlafen und war im Wohnzimmer als er spät zurückkam. Er schien aufgeregt und roch nach Alkohol. Ich ging zu Bett, doch ich konnte ihn hören wie er stundenlang hin und her lief.

„Hat er irgendwas zu dir gesagt, Maya?", fragte Lucas.

„Nichts", antwortete sie. „Er hat mich nicht mal bemerkt." Nach kurzer Pause, fuhr sie fort: „Kann ich dich was fragen, Jo… äh, Lucas?"

„Ja, klar, Maya."

Sie brauchte etwas Zeit, um den Mut aufzubringen ihn zu fragen. Die Stille war eine Last. „Lucas, was ist ihn Afrika geschehen?"

Er verkrampfte, obwohl er erwartet hatte sie würde ihn früher oder später fragen. Leise sagte er: „Ich kann es dir nicht erzählen, Maya."

„Warum bist du nicht zu mir zurückgekommen", drängte Maya ihn weiter.

Er versuchte es ihr zu erklären. „Maya, du kannst nicht wissen wie gerne ich zu dir zurück nach Hause kommen wollte. Ich konnte nicht. Ich liebte dich zu sehr. Es war zu gefährlich."

Aufgebracht wisperte sie: „Wenn du mich aufrichtig geliebt hättest, hättest du einen Weg gefunden dich bei mir zu melden. Ich dachte du bist tot. Ich habe getrauert um dich. Wie kannst du sagen du hast mich geliebt?"

Lucas konnte nichts zu seiner Verteidigung vorbringen, so sagte er nichts. Er umarmte sie, aber sie stieß ihn weg. In dem Moment war beiden klar, sie hatten keine Zukunft zusammen.

Sie wünschte sich eine Familie in der Zukunft: ein Ehemann mit geregelten Arbeitszeiten, Kinder, vielleicht einen Hund, einmal im Jahr eine Urlaubsreise. Ein ruhiges, normales Leben, und sie konnte sich solch ein Leben nicht mit Lucas an ihrer Seite vorstellen. Zu viele Geheimnisse und Lügen trennten sie.

Lucas war sich bewusst, dass sie ihm nicht vergeben würde. Alles, was sie einst verbunden hatte, war verschwunden. Er hatte weiter zu machen mit seinem Leben. Alles was er zu hoffen wagte, und er musste froh sein, wenn sie dazu bereit war, war für Maya ein Freund zu sein.

Er schaffte es sie zu beruhigen und zu ermutigen weiterhin in der Scharade mit Vaughn mit zu spielen, bevor er zurück zum Thames House eilte.

Für Vaughn Edwards war der Morgen weit von einer angenehmen Erfahrung entfernt. Er war auf dem Weg zur Post, um sein Postfach zu leeren, als er sich zwei uneingeladenen Gefährten gegenüber sah. Die zwei Männer zwangen ihn zu einem schnellen Abstecher in eine verlassene Seitenstraße. Einmal da, machten sie ihm unmissverständlich mit unter anderem einen Schlag in die Magengrube klar, dass er seinen Teil der Abmachung zu halten hatte. Sie erzählten ihm, er hätte bis abends Zeit seine Seite des Geschäftes zu erfüllen und zu liefern, anderenfalls würden sie Maya entführen und ein wenig „Spaß" mit ihr haben. Sie verschwanden schnell nachdem sie ihn verlassen hatten.

Harry war in seinem Büro als er einen überraschenden Telefonanruf von Vaughn Edwards erhielt. Hinterher kamen ihm Rückblenden von seinem Treffen mit Malcolm am vorherigen Tag in den Sinn. Er war gerade vor dem Zuhause seines alten Freunden und ehemaligen Kollegen Malcolm Wynn-Jones angekommen, als Lucas ihn gestern anrief. Sobald er den Anruf beendet hatte, klingelte er an der Tür. Nur wenige Momente später hat Malcolm die Tür geöffnet. Er war überrascht gewesen ihn zu sehen.

Nach einigem Small Talk hatte Malcolm ihn gefragt warum er gekommen war. Harry hatte ihm erzählt, dass die Situation, die sie befürchtet hatten, eingetreten und Albany in Gefahr war. Vor Jahren hatten sie beide Vorkehrungen getroffen für genau dieses Szenario. Malcolm war einer der wenigen Leute, denen Harry vorbehaltlos traute. Deshalb hatte er keine Bedenken gehabt ihn völlig mit der Lage vertraut zu machen. Nachdem Harry Malcolm ins Bild gesetzt hatte, hatte Malcolm ihn gefragt, ob er Lucas noch traute. Harry hatte geantwortet: „Mehr als jemals zuvor, Malcolm. Er hat seine Loyalität oft genug bewiesen, aber jetzt hat er mir sein bedingungsloses Vertrauen geschenkt, indem er mir über sein vorheriges Leben erzählt hat." Malcolm hatte zustimmend genickt.

Nichts war von dem ruhigen Morgen im Thames House übrig geblieben, als Lucas zurückkam. Tariq erzählte ihm über das Zusammentreffen zwischen zwei asiatisch aussehenden Männern und Vaughn. Dimitri und Beth hatten Fotos von ihnen gesendet. Sie waren bereits identifiziert als zwei chinesische Agenten. Er hatte gerade Lucas die Akten gezeigt, als Harry Lucas aufforderte ihn zu begleiten.

**6\. Kapitel**

„Hast du gehört, Harry, dass die Chinesen Interesse an Albany gezeigt haben?", fragte Lucas als sie zur Tiefgarage im Thames House gingen.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ruth hat mich informiert. Ich befürchte die Chinesen werden eine ernsthafte Bedrohung für unsere Sicherheit in Zukunft sein. Sie suchen die Weltherrschaft, und nicht nur im industriellen Sinn. Wir haben uns darauf vorzubereiten, andernfalls werden sie uns überrennen. Lass dir das gesagt sein, Lucas", verkündete Harry überzeugt.

„Sag mal, wo gehen wir eigentlich hin, Harry?", fragte Lucas.

„Oh, wir haben eine Verabredung mit deinem alten Freund Vaughn am Fluss. Er rief mich an und versprach neue Informationen über den Bombenanschlag in Dakar. Schau also bitte überrascht und geschockt, wenn wir ihn treffen", erwiderte Harry mit einem Zwinkern im Auge.

Lucas grinste, „Ich werde wie immer mein Bestes geben, Harry."

Vaughn Edwards wartete bereits am vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Er begrüßte Harry Pearce selbstsicher, bevor er um den Schein zu wahren fragte, wer Harrys Begleitung war. Harry spielte das Spiel mit und stellte Lucas vor. „Mein Kollege, Lucas North."

Vaughn schüttelte Lucas' Hand. In Erwiderung funkelte Lucas ihn an: „Nett ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mr. North", sagte Vaughn höflich.

„Das Vergnügen ist ganz meinerseits", grunzte Lucas zurück.

„Nun, da wir alle Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht haben, darf ich Sie fragen, Mr. Edwards, welche Informationen Sie für uns haben, und was Sie dafür als Gegenleistung erwarten?", sagte Harry geschäftsmäßig und teilnahmslos.

Vaughn rieb sich die Hände uns sprach letztendlich: „Dies ist eine Geldbeschaffungsaktion, so für eine halbe Million Pfund verpflichte ich mich die Informationen, die Sie benötigen, zu verkaufen, Mr. Pearce."

„Das wird nicht passieren", erwiderte Harry knapp.

Vaughn schaute unbeeindruckt während er gleichgültig antwortete: „Ich kann damit leben, aber können Sie es?"

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?", fragte Harry leise.

„Das bedeutet, ich weiß alles. Wie, warum und am wichtigsten, wer. Ihre Bomber waren britisch", sagte Vaughn, grinsend. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Lucas.

Lucas schaute geschockt zum Boden, bevor er Harry ansah.

„Britisch", schnappte Harry, „das ist nicht möglich. Es ist fünfzehn Jahre her. Wir hätten irgendwas gehört. Für wen arbeitend?", fragte er.

Vaughn entgegnete gelassen: „Gehen Sie, und bringen Sie mir das Geld. Dann werden Sie es erfahren." Er wendete sich ab und ging.

„Was denkst du, Lucas," wollte Harry wissen. „Was weiß er? Weiß er von meiner Beteiligung?"

Lucas versicherte ihm: „Sicherlich nicht, Harry. In diesem Fall würde er dich erpressen, und nicht mich. Er würde mit der Presse drohen. Das wäre eine Katastrophe, MI-5 beteiligt am Bombenanschlag an einer der eigenen Botschaften."

„Ja, du liegst richtig, Lucas. Wir haben auf Zeit zu spielen. Vielleicht macht er einen Fehler, wenn wir nicht reagieren, und der Druck der Chinesen weiter zunimmt. Ich will die Chinesen, Lucas, nicht nur Vaughn. Du weißt wir müssen entscheiden, was wir mit ihm machen werden, nachdem diese Krise gelöst worden ist, Lucas. Manchmal passieren Unfälle. Lass uns zurückfahren."

Sie waren kaum zurück im Thames House, als Lucas Telefon klingelte. „Es ist Vaughn", sagte er auf sein Display schauend zu Harry.

„Dann mach deinen Zug, Lucas", riet Harry ihm.

„Was zur Hölle spielst du?", schnappte Lucas ins Telefon.

Vaughn antwortete sanft: „Entschuldige die Nummer am Fluss. Bisschen dramatisch, ich weiß. Aber noch habe ich ein paar Tricks in mir. Ich brauche lediglich Albany. Es ist im fünftem Archiv. Sieh, John, ich will nur raus. Ich will das hinter mich bringen und verschwinden. Für immer."

„Wie recht du hast", dachte Lucas bevor er erbost sagte: „Was, und du denkst mich zu erpressen ist der beste Weg es zu erreichen?"

„Wir brauchen nicht so unfreundlich zu sein, John", antwortete Vaughn um Lucas zu besänftigen. „Ich versuche nur deinen Verstand zu fokussieren. Meine Auftraggeber werden ungeduldig. Ich benötige die Akte diesen Abend bis sieben Uhr. Gleicher Platz wie letztes Mal."

Lucas knurrte zurück: „Hör zu. Wenn Harry beginnt im Fall Dakar herum zu graben, wird das Leben für uns alles schwieriger. Ich könnte sogar entscheiden es macht Sinn reinen Tisch zu machen, und wo ist dann dein Druckmittel, Vaughn?" Er trennte die Verbindung.

Harry applaudierte und beglückwünschte ihn: „Du könntest Schauspieler werden, Lucas!"

Das Handy klingelte erneut. Dieses Mal war es Dimitri. „Dimitri, ich möchte gute Nachrichten hören", sagte Lucas.

„Ich nehme an ihr beide habt Vaughn übel mitgespielt? Beth und ich sahen euch am Fluss. Zur Zeit sitzt Vaughn in seinem Auto und scheint ein wenig wutentbrannt. Schmeißt sein Handy auf den Beifahrersitz, schlägt auf das Lenkrad ein, brüllt herum, weißt du? Oh, er fährt weg. Wir halten dich auf dem Laufenden", endete Dimitri.

„Es scheint gut zu wirken", erzählte Lucas Harry.

**7\. Kapitel**

Vaughn war wütend. Alles lief schief. Die Chinesen saßen ihm im Rücken, und er war nicht sicher John würde tun was er erwartete. In der Vergangenheit hatte er John an der Nase herumgeführt, aber offensichtlich hatte John gelernt das Spiel auch zu spielen. Er musste sich abregen, und sorgfältig nachdenken. Er redete sich selbst ein, dass John tun würde was er verlangt hatte. Wenn John darüber nachdachte musste er erkennen, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, außer Albany zu bringen. Sonst riskierte er seine gesamte Existenz als Lucas North, und dass war alles was er hatte. Nur für den Fall John würde Albany nicht übergeben, brauchte er einen Notfallplan. Er hatte seinen Rückzug vorbereitet. Zuerst hatte er die Pässe und das Geld aus dem Schließfach im King's Cross zu holen. Zweitens einen Flug zu buchen.

Beth und Dimitri folgten Vaughn zum Bahnhof King's Cross. Dort beobachteten sie Vaughn, wie er einen Aktenkoffer aus einem Schließfach abholte. Danach ging er zu einem nahe gelegenen Internetcafe. Beth rief Tariq an, um ihm Vaughns Treiben mitzuteilen. Die nächste Halt von Vaughn war das Britische Museum. Dimitri vermutete Vaughn versteckte sich vor den Chinesen während er Zeit tot schlug.

Nachdem Beth angerufen hatte, stöberte Tariq ohne Verzögerung die Internetverbindung von Vaughn auf. Wieder einmal erhielt er die Information, die sie benötigten. Er ging direkt zu Lucas, um ihm davon zu berichten, dass Vaughn einen One Way Flug mit Iberia nach Buenos Aires mit Zwischenstopp in Madrid unter Verwendung des Namens Henry Jones gebucht hatte. Lukas fragte Tariq, ob er in das Computersystem der Fluggesellschaft eindringen könnte. Tariq versicherte ihm, dass dies kein Problem wäre. Lucas verlangte, dass Tariq den Flug stornierte, um ein Verschwinden von Vaughn zu verhindern bevor sie ihre Hände an die Chinesen legen konnten.

Um fünf Uhr am Nachmittag erhielt Lucas einen weiten Anruf von Vaughn. Lucas antwortete gestresst, seine gefakte Nervosität betonend: „Vaughn?"

„Nur noch zwei Stunden, John", erinnerte Vaughn ihn.

„Ich kann gerade nicht reden. Ich bin mittendrin in etwas", erwiderte Lucas.

„Zwei Stunden. Hier gibt es keine Wahl. Hör auf vorzugeben es gäbe eine", beendete Vaughn den Anruf.

Harry und Lucas hatten bereits besprochen, dass Lucas nicht zu der abendlichen Verabredung mit Vaughn im Battersea Park gehen würde. Der Plan war die Chinesen zu zwingen aus ihrem Versteck zu kommen. Das würde unweigerlich passieren, wenn sie ohne Ergebnisse von Vaughn noch ungeduldiger werden. Lucas erwartete eine weiteren Übergriff auf Vauhgn von chinesischer Seite, um den Druck auf ihn zu erhöhen. Dann konnten sie den chinesischen Agenten zu ihrem sicheren Haus folgen. Sobald sie es aufgespürt hatten, würden sie es ausheben.

Es war eine halbe Stunde nach Sieben als Vaughn sich selber eingestand Lucas würde nicht kommen. Solange wie möglich hatte er gewartet. Er hatte seine Trumpfkarte ausgespielt und verloren. Nun war es notwendig zu überleben. Er musste vorsichtig sein. Er wusste er hatte zu entkommen bevor die Chinesen sein Versagen bemerkten. Plan B musste es sein. Dankbarerweise war der Flug nach Argentinien schon gebucht. Er hatte bereits gepackt während Maya bei der Arbeit war. Eine unwirkliche, kalte Ruhe nahm Besitz von ihm ein. Erstaunlicherweise fühlte er keinen Zorn. Lucas hatte gewonnen und er hatte verloren. Er akzeptierte seine Niederlage. Es war nicht das erste Mal, und es würde sicherlich nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass er einen Rückzieher machen musste. Bisher hatte er es noch immer geschafft unbeschadet herauszukommen. So hastete er nach Hause.

In Mayas Haus stürmte er die Treppe hinauf und in das Schlafzimmer. Dort griff er seine Reisetasche und schmiss sein Rasierzeug, seine diversen Reisepässe, andere Dokumente und Bargeld hinein. Maya hatte ihn gehört. Sie war neugierig wegen seines Handelns. Sie betrat das Schlafzimmer, um ihn zu fragen: „Was machst du da, Michael?"

„Ich habe auf eine wichtige Geschäftsreise zu gehen, Maya. Nichts ungewöhnliches. Mach dir keine Sorgen über mich, ich werde bald zurück sein", war seine einzigste Erklärung.

Maya versuchte sich ihre Erleichterung über die ungeplante Reise nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sie hatte entschieden die Türschlösser am nächsten Morgen auszuwechseln. Dann wäre es schwierig für ihn in ihr Haus, und in ihr Leben, zurückzukehren. Während er auf Reisen war, würde sie über Telefon die Beziehung beenden. Es war kein netter Weg es zu tun, aber sie wollte jeglichen persönlichen Kontakt mit ihm in Zukunft vermeiden. Niemals wieder würde sie jemanden nach so kurzer Bekanntschaft erlauben in ihr Haus zu kommen. Das schwor sie sich.

Vaughn verließ das Haus in Eile. Dimitri folgte Vaughn während Beth blieb, um über Maya zu wachen. Eine halbe Stunde später hielt ein schwarzer Van mit geschwärzten Scheiben vor Mayas Haus. Die zwei chinesischen Agenten rannten zum Eingang.

Maya hörte ein Geräusch von der Tür während sie Fernsehen sah. „Michael, hast du etwas vergessen?", rief sie aus. Keine Antwort folgte ihrer Frage. Bevor sie erneut nachfragen konnte, hatte sie einen Sack über ihrem Kopf. Sie schrie, und versuchte sich gegen den Angreifer zu wehren, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Im nächsten Moment waren ihre Hände gefesselt. Dann schleppten sie die Chinesen in den Van.

Beth sah die Entführung von Maya. Sie rief sofort Lucas an während sie dem schwarzen Van folgte.

„Lucas, Maya wurde von den Chinesen entführt. Ich folge ihnen", erzählte sie ihm atemlos.

„Beth, greif nicht ein solange du nicht musst. Ich denke nicht, dass Maya im Moment in Lebensgefahr ist. Sie brauchen sie als Druckmittel. Folge ihnen, und halte uns auf dem Laufenden. Ich werde CO19 benachrichtigen. Sei vorsichtig, Beth. Viel Glück", befahl Lucas ruhig und legte auf.

Er versuchte zu verbergen wie fassungslos er über die Entführung war. Er hatte nicht vorhergesehen, dass Maya in den Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit aus chinesischer Sicht rücken würde. Die einzige Erklärung war, dass Maya als Druckmittel gegen Vaughn benutzt wurde. Er hatte sich grundlegend geirrt, als er erwartete die Chinesen würden Vaughn direkt angreifen. Vielleicht war es eine spontane Aktion von ihnen, als sie ihn nicht erreichen konnten. Sie nahmen Maya als Geisel um Vaughn unter Druck zu setzen. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er Maya versprochen sie zu beschützen, und er hoffte er konnte sein Versprechen halten. Zum Glück war Beth vor Ort. Wieder einmal war er froh, dass er darauf gepocht hatte sich sein eigenes Team zusammen stellen zu dürfen, als er die Position des Sektionschefs annahm. Eine der ersten Sachen die er verlangt hatte, war Beth in Sektion D auch gegen Harrys Willen zu behalten. Sie war ein verlässliches und vertrauenswürdiges Mitglied in seinem Team. Eine ihrer besten Qualitäten war die richtige Entscheidung unter Druck treffen zu können.

Lucas rief Dimitri an und informierte ihn über die neue Lage. Sobald Maya sicher und die Chinesen verhaftet waren, hatten sie Edwards festzunehmen und ihn ins MI-5 Aufenthaltszentrum zu bringen. Bis dahin sollte Dimitri unsichtbar bleiben. Dimitri berichtete Lucas, dass Vaughn Edwards auf seinem Weg zum Flugplatz Heathrow war. Sie waren fast schon da. Lucas versprach Verstärkung zu schicken.

Niemals vorher in ihrem ganzen Leben hatte Maya soviel Angst wie im Moment. Sie wusste nicht wer ihre Angreifer waren, noch warum sie entführt worden war. Sie hatten bisher nicht ein Wort zu ihr gesagt. Sie wusste sie fuhren in einem Fahrzeug, aber sie konnte nicht sagen wie viel Zeit inzwischen seit ihrer Entführung vergangen war. Alles was sie wusste war, dass zwei Personen in der Nähe waren. Die Dunkelheit, in der sie sich befand, war schrecklich für sie. Sie konnte nicht wegen dem Beutel über ihrem Kopf frei atmen. Sie fühlte sich verletzlich und sehr klein, als wenn sie wieder ein kleines Kind mit Alpträumen war. Panik kam in Wellen über sie. Sie versuchte stark gegen die Angst anzukämpfen. Sie zwang sich tief und regelmäßig zu atmen, und aufzuhören laut zu heulen. Sie wollte nicht ohnmächtig werden. Still weinte sie vor sich hin.

Plötzlich stoppte der Van. Es schien sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht. Einer der Männer entfernte den Sack. Endlich konnte sie wieder sehen. Sie waren in einem verlassenen Lagerhaus. Drinnen wurde sie gezwungen auf einem Stuhl zu sitzen an den sie gefesselt war. Einer der asiatisch aussehenden Männer schrie sie an: „Wo ist Vaughn Edwards?"

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte, aber sie wusste sie musste Zeit schinden. Lucas hatte versprochen sie zu beschützen. Sie würde nicht alleine sein, hatte er gesagt. Irgendwo dort draußen musste jemand sein, der über die Verschleppung Bescheid wusste. Sie hoffte sie würden sie befreien.

Verängstigt antwortete sie: „Ich kenne niemanden mit dem Namen." Eine schallende Ohrfeige folgte ihrer Antwort, die sie mit dem Geschmack von Blut in ihrem Mund zurückließ.

**8\. Kapitel**

In Heathrow ging Edwards direkt zum Ticketschalter der Iberia Fluggesellschaft.

Vaughn dachte er war fast in Sicherheit, und würde in neunzig Minuten in der Luft sein als er den Schalter erreichte. Er gab der freundlich aussehenden Mitarbeiterin ein charmantes Lächeln, bevor er ihr seine Auftragsnummer gab.

„Hallo. Ich möchte bitte meinen Flug nach Buenos Aires über Madrid bezahlen und einchecken. Mein Name ist Henry Jones."

Die Angestellte der Fluggesellschaft schaute nach der Flugbuchung in ihrem Computersystem. Nach ein paar Minuten zeigte sich ein Stirnrunzeln in ihrem Gesicht. „Tut mir leid", sagte sie, „wie war der Name noch gleich?"

„Henry Jones", antwortet Vaughn irritiert.

Die Dame suchte nochmals im System, bevor sie kühl verkündete: „Entschuldigung, aber es gibt keine Flugreservierung auf den Namen Henry Jones in unserem System."

Vaughn fühlte sich als wenn er einen Schlag in die Magenkuhle bekommen hatte. Das war nicht möglich. Er bat sie noch ein weiteres mal nachzusehen.

„Das ist nicht möglich. Ich habe den Flug höchstpersönlich heute Nachmittag online reserviert. Können Sie noch mal nachschauen, bitte?"

Ungeduldig sagte sie: „Mr. Jones, ich habe bereits zweimal nachgesehen. Da ist definitiv keine Reservierung für sie. Es scheint die Reservierung ist storniert, weil keine Kreditkartennummer angegeben worden ist."

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und fragte sie so freundlich wie es im möglich war: „Können Sie mir bitte die Flüge erneut buchen? Ich habe eine dringendes Geschäftstreffen in Buenos Aires und muss diesen Abend fliegen."

Nach einigen Minuten sagte sie: „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Mr. Jones. Der Flug ist bereits völlig ausgebucht. Ich kann Ihnen einen Flug morgen früh anbieten."

Allmählich wurde er ärgerlich. Er versuchte seinen Ärger zu unterdrücken, aber konnte nicht vermeiden mehr und mehr aufgebracht zu sein. Seine Stimme wurde zunehmend lauter bevor er es bemerkte. „Ist es bitte möglich einen Flug mit anderer Route zu buchen?", schnappte er.

Die junge Frau erschrak. Hilfesuchend schaute sie zu ihrem Teamleiter. Die Flugplatz Security nahm ebenfalls Notiz von dem verärgertem Wortwechsel. Einer der Sicherheitsmänner stellte sich wohlpositioniert mit Sicht auf den Ticketschalter auf.

Vaughn schluckte und senkte schnell seine Stimme ehe er wieder sprach. „Vergeben Sie mir. Es ist wirklich eine sehr wichtiges Geschäftstreffen. Ich muss nach Buenos Aires so schnell wie möglich. Können Sie bitte versuchen mir einen anderen Flug für heute Nacht zu buchen?"

Die Iberia Angestellte entspannte sich leicht, und suchte ein weiteres mal im System, um ihren guten Willen zu zeigen. Unglücklicherweise für Vaughn war das Ergebnis auch diesmal kein anderes.

„Es tut mir aufrichtig leid. Es gibt keine anderen Flüge bei anderen Fluglinien vor dem am Morgen. Ich entschuldige mich im Namen meiner Fluggesellschaft für den Ärger, den Sie haben. Wenn Sie sich für den Morgenflug entscheiden, kann ein Upgrade ihres Tickets in die Business Klasse für ihre Unannehmlichkeiten vornehmen", bot sie freundlich an.

Vaughn dankte ihr und zahlte bar für die Buchung. Er hatte keine Alternative.

Auf der anderen Seite von London, in dem verlassenen Lagerhaus wünschte Maya sie würde nun ohnmächtig werden. Ihr Gesicht schmerzte ungemein. Eines ihrer Augen war zugeschwollen, so dass sie nicht mehr gut mit ihm sehen konnte. Ihre Handgelenke schmerzten wo die Kabelbinder in die Haut schnitten. Sie hatte bereits zugegeben Vaughn zu kennen. Darüber hinaus hatte sie erzählt, dass er auf einer Geschäftsreise zu einem ihr unbekanntem Ort war. Sie wusste keine Details seiner Reisepläne. Sie hatte ihnen die Telefonnummer gegeben, die sie benutzt hatte, um ihn zu erreichen, aber das Telefon war ausgeschaltet. Trotz allem schlugen sie sie weiter. Sie glaubten, sie wusste mehr über Vaughns Pläne. Leider waren alle weiteren Informationen, die sie ihnen geben konnte über Lucas. Sie wusste sie konnte nicht über ihn sprechen, aber es wurde mit jeder Minute schwieriger zu schweigen.

„Wo ist er?", dachte sie. „Er hat versprochen mich zu beschützen, aber nun bin ich hier in dieser gefährlichen Lage, und niemand ist da um mir zu helfen. Soviel zu deinen Versprechungen, Lucas. Verflucht, aber ich habe es mir selbst zuzuschreiben. Warum konnte ich nicht in das sichere Haus gehen? Mein Eigensinn wird noch mal mein Unglück sein, aber hoffentlich nicht heute. Bitte, bitte, Lucas, komm und rette mich. Ich will nie wieder mit dir streiten, ich schwöre."

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie weiterhin die Verwicklung von Lucas und MI-5 verheimlichen konnte. Sie war kein Spion und nicht für Situationen wie diese geschult. Unter dem nächsten Schlag brach ihr Nase ehe sie schließlich ohnmächtig wurde.

Außerhalb des Gebäudes war CO19 angekommen. Der kommandierende Offizier befahl Position zu beziehen nachdem er mit Ruth Rücksprache gehalten hatte. Kurze Zeit nachdem Beth das OK von Lucas durchs Telefon erhalten hatte das Lagerhaus zu stürmen, nickte sie ihm zu. Der Anführer gab das Signal zu stürmen. In Totenstille ging CO19 vor. Dann ging alles ziemlich schnell. Nur wenige Schüsse waren zu hören ehe der Polizeioffizier Beth über die erfolgreiche Mission informierte. Einer der chinesischen Agenten war tot, der andere festgenommen. Maya lebte, aber war ohnmächtig. Sie benötigte ärztliche Versorgung. Ihr Gesicht war ein blutiges Etwas. Beth organisierte ihren Krankenhaustransport.

Sobald Lucas erfuhr das Maya in Sicherheit war und einer der Chinesen verhaftet, kontaktierte er Dimitri um seine Genehmigung zu geben Edwards festzunehmen.

Im selben Moment war Vaughn Edwards im Waschraum, um sein Gesicht zu waschen. Er war tief in Gedanken versunken, und es war ein einziger Gedanke der immer wieder durch seinen Kopf spukte. Konnte John hinter seiner misslichen Lage stecken? Er konnte sich klar an den Satz erinnern, den John zu ihm gesagt hatte: „Denk daran wie schwierig ich die Dinge für dich machen kann." Vielleicht war es lediglich ein unglücklicher Zufall, und er begann weiße Mäuse zu sehen, oder er war erwischt worden. Über eins war er sich im Klaren, er musste sich zusammenreißen und einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, wenn er unbeschadet hier rauskommen wollte. Nur wenige Stunden trennten ihn von der Freiheit, es war also nicht unmöglich zu entkommen.

Dimitri hatte gerade den Rest des Teams informiert als Vaughn aus dem Waschraum trat, und seine Umgebung checkte. Zufällig trafen seine Augen die von Dimitri. Dimitri schaut runter, aber der kurze Augenkontakt war genug. Das Gesicht kam Vaughn leicht bekannt vor. Aus heiterem Himmel erinnerte er sich den Kerl einen Tag außerhalb des Internetcafes, dass er im Einkaufszentrum genutzt hatte, gesehen zu haben. Das war eindeutig kein Zufall, sondern eher Überwachung. Augenblicklich wusste er, er hatte zu entkommen und unterzutauchen. Buenos Aires war in nächster Zeit unerreichbar für ihn.

Umgehend realisierte Dimitri das Vaughn sich seiner Lage bewusst war. Langsam näherte er sich ihm. Die anderen des Teams zogen nach. Vaughn bemerkte die Bewegungen und wusste er war in die Ecke gedrängt. Urplötzlich flüchtete er wie ein gejagtes Reh. Ohne nachzudenken rannte er durch die Flughafenhalle, sprang über Gepäck, rempelte gegen Reisende. Sein einziges Ziel war den Ausgang zu erreichen. Die anderen verfolgten ihn, aber er schaffte es raus zu rennen. Dort wurde er von einem Bus erfasst, den er übersehen hatte. Sein Körper flog durch die Luft und landete auf dem Asphalt. Er war tot bevor er am Boden aufschlug. Dimitri leerte Vaughns Taschen und nahm sein Gepäck schnell an sich ehe der Tumult ausbrach. Dann verschwand er unauffällig.

Den nächsten Tag reiste Lucas in die Schweiz. In Edwards Reisetasche hatten sie den Schlüssel zu einem Bankschließfach plus der benötigten Informationen gefunden, die sie brauchten um Zugriff zu erhalten. Es war eine Leichtigkeit für Lucas den Inhalt zu holen sobald er in der Bank war. Am späten Nachmittag war er bereits wieder in London zurück. Was er mit sich brachte war eine bemerkenswerte Ansammlung von Informationen, die sie gut zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen konnten. Er hatte bereits alle ihm gefährlich werdenden Beweise auf sein vorheriges Leben, die in dem Material enthalten waren, gelöscht bevor er die Abteilung betrat. Mit seinem Handeln war seine Vergangenheit letztendlich für immer gestorben.

**Epilog**

Harry saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Büro. Es war ein langer Arbeitstage gewesen. Nur ein Punkt war auf seiner To-do-Liste geblieben, als jemand an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein", sagte Harry.

Lucas kam herein und fragte Harry: „Du wolltest mich sprechen, Harry?"

„Ja, Lucas. Bitte setze dich", antwortete Harry einladend und zeigte auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Lucas, ich werde dich nur dieses eine Mal fragen. Gibt es weitere Geheimnisse aus deiner Vergangenheit, die du mitzuteilen hast? Du solltest wissen, ehe du antwortest, dass dies die einzige Chance ist, die du bekommst, um dich zu offenbaren. Ich werde nichts tolerieren, was in Zukunft ans Licht kommt. Habe ich mich selbst klar ausgedrückt?", fragte Harry ernsthaft.

Lucas antwortete rückhaltlos: „Vollkommen, Harry, und nein, es gibt nichts weiteres zu gestehen. Ich bin erleichtert und froh, dass dieses Kapitel meiner Vergangenheit endgültig geschlossen ist. Es hat mir schwer auf der Seele gelegen. Vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung und dein Verständnis, Harry. Ich kann nicht ausdrücken wie viel ich dir verdanke. Jetzt habe ich aber auch noch eine Frage, Harry. Traust Du mir noch?"

Harry fragte zurück: „Habe ich deine Loyalität, Lucas?"

„Bedingungslos, Harry", antwortete Lucas wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Dann haben wir kein Problem", versicherte Harry ihm väterlich. „Nachbesprechung morgen früh. Nun, mach Feierabend. Lucas."

Nachdem Lucas gegangen war, rief sich Harry die vergangenen Tage ins Gedächtnis. Am Ende hatte sich alles zum Guten gewendet. Der chinesische Agent war vielversprechend. Es konnte sein, dass sie ihn nachdem er alle Informationen, die er enthüllen konnte, erhalten haben, umdrehen könnten. Die ausgehende Bedrohung von Vaughn Edwards war geklärt, und außerdem hatten sie wertvolle Geheimdienstinformationen durch ihn gewonnen. Albany war so sicher wie bisher. Er hatte gewusst, dass diese Akte eines Tages noch mal Probleme bereiten würde. Die angemessenen Vorkehrungen, die Malcolm und er vor so langer Zeit getroffen hatten, waren so sicher wie vorher. Sie hatten falsche Fährten gelegt, um die echte Akte zu verstecken. Niemand außer ihm kannte das Versteck. Er war froh, dass sie dieses Mal nicht die gefälschten Akten benötigt hatten, aber falls Lucas ihm nicht seine Geschichte anvertraut hätte, wer weiß was hätte passieren können? Es war reine Ironie, dass die Akte nichts außer heißer Luft enthielt. Die Forscher kamen nie über das erste Forschungsstadium hinaus. Die Waffe hat niemals funktioniert und war nur nützlich zur Abschreckung aufgrund ihres Potenzials. Viel Lärm um nichts, um Shakespeare zu zitieren. Wie auch immer, das Beste von allem war, dass er weiterhin seinen besten Mann als Sektionschef hatte. Never change a winning team! Nun würde er Malcolm anrufen. Es war bereits einige Zeit her, dass sie mal gemütlich gequatscht hatten, und er musste noch Entwarnung geben. Vielleicht hatte er ja noch nichts diesen Abend vor. Harry griff nach dem Telefon..

Maya war nach den verstörenden Erlebnisse, die sie erlitten hatte, im Krankenhaus aufgewacht. Nach der Untersuchung war klar, sie hatte eine Gehirnerschütterung, eine gebrochene Nase und etliche Blutergüsse. Nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, hatte sie ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus unter Beobachtung zu bleiben. Lucas besuchte sie und brachte ihr die Dinge, die sie für ihren Krankenhausaufenthalt benötigte.

Sie sollte sich nach allem was sie durchgemacht hatte nicht einsam fühlen. Er erzählte ihr vom Tod von Vaughn Edwards und der Inhaftierung des chinesischen Agenten. Während des Besuches wiederholte er das Angebot einer neuen Identität für sie, wie mit Harry vereinbart. In Australien waren Ärzte sehr gesucht. Es war ihre Entscheidung die Gelegenheit zu ergreifen, oder es zu lassen. Sie sagte, sie würde darüber nachdenken. Einige Zeit später verabschiedete er sich.

Die folgende Nacht schlief Lucas zum ersten Mal tief und traumlos seitdem er wieder zurück aus Russland war.

**Ende**


End file.
